


Talk dirty to me

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: It's Aokaga bitch, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's had a shit day at school and only Kagami can make him feel better.</p>
<p>(I rewrote this fic because after rereading it I didn't like the way it sounded, hope you all enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been to most stressful day Aomine's ever had; everything was pissing him off, first he missed his bus to school then he found out that his childhood friend Momoi wasn't in because she had the flu then he got into a fight because some asshole thought they could insult him in class THEN he got sent to the principal's office for beating up the asshole that insulted him in class he just wanted to go home and it wasn't even 3 period yet.

Basketball practice wasn't any better he was missing all his shots which angered his captain Imayoshi because he thought the weeks of practice Aomine had missed out on were catching up with him which wasn’t true, he was just having an off day so that only added to his irritated mood.He literally couldn’t wait to get out of this hellhole.

When the bell for the end of school rang Aomine couldn't of left the classroom quicker, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible, he wanted to speak to Kagam, that dumbass always had a way with words when it came to Aomine and although the boy was dumb as shit he always cheered him up on days like this, he needed to hear his voice.

"Aomine we’ve got a another round of basketball practice today go get changed"

"Eat shit Wakamatsu"

There was no way he was attending practice after the day he’d just had, Imayoshi could go to hell. Or as he liked to call it, his original hometown.

Turning the key to his front door Aomine called out for his mother but the silence that echoed throughout the house meant that he was alone, he was hoping his mother would greet him with a meal but clearly not; he'll just go to his room and wait until she came home.

Aomine didn't even change out of school uniform before throwing himself on his bed with a loud sigh, he was glad he was finally home and that it was Friday, he could sleep until 1pm tomorrow and play video games until he was hungry enough to leave his room again, Aomine reached (with great difficultly) into his school bag in search of his phone, the cluster of homework sheets and assignments making it more of a task then he expected, Aomine realised that he was wasn't going to find his phone laying down so sitting up he grabbed the bag and rested it on his bed, he looked through the mess of paper and old candy wrappers and finally caught sight of his little navy blue flip phone.

"8 miss calls... from who?" Aomine thought to himself as he searched his call log, they were all from Kagami? Aomine smiled to himself as he thought of the red and black haired boy, damn he missed him but why was he calling him 8 times?

Did something happen? Looking through his texts he saw he had 3 unread messages from the boy as well.

"Call me when you get this message"

"hey. I- umm... call me..."

"What’s taking you so long to call me?"

"Damn this guy’s clingy" Aomine thought to himself. He didn't want to keep Kagami waiting seeing he had something so important to tell him so opening his call log again and scrolled down until he saw Kagami's name and pressed call. Three rings later a deep "yo" was heard from other line; Aomine could feel himself relaxing already.

_"You rang baby?"_ he replied to the boy.

_"Don’t call me that, and I- umm I was just making sure you're okay"_

_"You rang me 8 times to check if I was okay?_ Aomine wasn't buying it, there was more to this that Kagami wasn't telling him.

_"Yeah you are my boyfriend after all I don't need a reason to call you"_

_"Huh. Okay... yeah I'm okay"_

_"That's good, how was your day?"_

_"Yeah I don't wanna talk about that, hey listen Kagami?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Talk dirty to me"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Do it. Talk dirty to me."_

_"I can't I'm still at school"_

_"So?"_

_"So I don't want the others to hear that's fucking weird"_

_"Call me tonight then"_

_"Hey wai-"_ Aomine hung up, not bothering to hear Kagami's reply, he wanted to hear the boy's voice dripping with lust and want for him, if he wasn't saying anything dirty he didn't care. Seeing he had time to kill until Kagami rang him back Aomine decided he'll try and make something to eat that even he could do... cup ramen it was then.


	2. 15 Minutes or less

Aomine was in the middle playing COD when he felt his phone buzz under his leg, the vibrations had distracted him from his perfect kill streak and he groaned internally at how annoying that was, picking up his phone he rested it between his shoulder and his ear and answered "what" he didn't even know who was calling but it had fucked up his game.

 _"I'm home alone and naked in bed"_ Aomine nearly dropped his controller when a deep rumble replied back, he had forgotten he ordered Kagami to call him back later; damn he had caught him off guard.

 _“O-oh really?"_ His brain hadn't absorbed what was just said to him and he was having difficulty forming sentences.

 _"Uh huh. My mum’s out and I'm suddenly in the mood"_ Aomine had to hold back a groan; he loved it when Kagami voice dropped to this tone.

 _"Okay wait- lemme- wait- I wanna get comfortable for this"_ Faster than the speed of sound Aomine jumped into his bed, ripped off his pants and laying on his bed spread eagle, he had been waiting for this moment all day.

_"Okay I'm ready! Go!"_

_"Have you still got your trousers on?"_

_"Haha nope! They we're thrown somewhere in the room the moment I heard your voice baby"_

_"Have you still got your boxers on?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Close your eyes and touch yourself gently, pretend it's my hand"_ Aomine did what he was told and lightly palmed himself through his boxers; he sighed a little at the feeling. It had been a long time (a week) since he had any kind of sexual encounter, due to different schools and basketball practice Aomine didn’t get to see Kagami as much as he’d like to, due to that he was little more sensitive than usual.

_"Oh baby you know just how to touch me"_

_"Of course I do, don't you remember that time in the hot tub?"_

_"How can I forget?"_ Aomine chuckled.

 _"Take off your boxers for me"_ Aomine lifted his hips a little and slid his boxers down his muscular legs, throwing them near his discarded trousers.

_"Spit on your hand and slowly jerk yourself off, slowly though, I don't want coming just yet"_

Doing just that Aomine spat on his hand, (he would rather use the lotion that was right next to him but that's not what Kagami said unfortunately) and slowly started to pump his member, a moan escaped passed his lips, it had been so long and he forget how good this felt, moving his hand around himself Aomine found a decent pace that he could work with.

 _"Keep your dick moist and imagine it's my mouth, imagine my tongue sucking on the tip and licking the slit... are you imagine it?"_ Aomine couldn't talk right now he was too busy imagining all the things Kagami just said, his boyfriend on all fours, lips wet with his dick around his them, sucking like his life depended on it, Aomine groaned but this time a little longer, he could feel his muscles contracting which was the signal that his orgasm was arriving.

 _"Kagami... I'm get- I'm getting c-close”_ The tanned boy just barely breathed out, even breathing was turning him on right now.

 _"Are you holding back your moans? Let me hear_ _you make some noise, you know I love it_ "

" _fuck Kagami... why- ah! Oh fuck"_ Aomine’s legs were starting to shake; he couldn't believe he was so near to his release at this pace, he felt like such a little bitch.

_"Speed up your hand I can tell by your breathing you're close"_

_"Too close for my liking, help push me over the edge"_

_"Keep your eyes closed and imagine me riding you, my head thrown back in complete_ _ecstasy, moaning your name with every hard thrust, imagine me clawing at your abs with_ _one hand and pumping my dick in the other"_ Aomine was on the edge of his fucking life, he was jerking himself off so fast for a second he was worried he might pull his dick off.

_"Oh god like that yes Kagami a little more baby please"_

_"Imagine me slamming myself back down on you as you thrust up,_ _our timing so perfect you're hitting my sweet spot every time and when I'm close I tense around you screaming_ _your full name an-"_ Aomine could hold back any longer, spilling his seed over his hand with Kagami's name on his lips and a low groan. After about 5 seconds of basking in his post orgasm glow and his room had stopped spinning Aomine let out a loud breath and put Kagami on loud speaker using his only clean finger.

_"Aomine? You there?"_

_"Yeah I'm fucking here god I haven't come that hard in a while... damn"_

_"I'm glad you had a good time"_

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Didn't you get turned on from any of that?"_

_"Well of course but I wanted to keep a steady voice for you"_

_"Soooooo... you're still hard?"_

_"Well... yeah."_

_"And you're home alone?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Huh."_

_"Aomine?"_

_“I'll be at yours in 15 minutes or less"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Twitter: @donquixotedo  
> Tumblr: @corazonpe


End file.
